


The works of the Weeping- A Cato/Clove love story

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 74th hunger games in Cato's and Clove's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This will be my first story so make sure to give me a few little tips and a good rating!

CHAPTER 1: Clove's POV

 

I stood on the steps of the porch in front of my house, My grandmother knitting as she rocked back and forth in a chair, and my Father was out hunting, Illigally. But to be perfectly honest, No one follows the rules around here, after all, I go to special training every day, they have already picked me as a tribute. It's crazy what the mayor is doing, but I don't care really, If i'm going to win either way then it shouldn't matter, right?

"I'm going to training" I said looking down at my expersive watch, I didn't want to be late. I grabbed my pouch of knifes and eaded out the door, and thats when I saw Cato, coming down from his house "Clove" he greeted with a blush, a hint of admireation in her tone, I glanced away "Were still teamed in the big leagues" I stated, not wanting to make it a question, because then he could say no. It was our tradition, he comes by, I ask him, we walk together to the gym, and we train together. We are a team, And I can't imagine teaming up with anyone else, well, besides the carreer pack that is.

Cato smiled at me and squeezed my hand, we then, walked into the training center. I unzipped my knife case and walked over to some targets. Cato followed me, a sword in his hand. I must say that from te angel I am watching him at, he looks kinda cute.

He catches me staring, and before I can turn away he says "Can't get enough of my pretty face?" with a laugh. The girls in the gym all giggle. Probualy a fake to get him to like them. Girls, they had a tendency to do things like that.

Cato and I each take a knife, a dagger morelike, and throw it at a target. Mine hits. A bulls eyes, perfectly in the middle. Cato's misses and get 2 rims away from a bulls-eye. I laugh at him. He just shakes his head with a small smile.


	2. A walk and A kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait and see

Chapter 2: Clove's P.O.V As soon as we were getting the hang of our skills again, I realize that the time is ticking by faster than expected. I look at Cato with a grimm look "Cato..." I beguin "Cato, the reaping" is whisper. His eyes widen as mine do and we both look at each other. We start racing back to our homes. We both know we will be picked, why?, well duhh, We are picked when we are 6 or 7 and get ready to start training. As soon as I walk in the door, I get a scolding and I am told to go fet dressed into something tasteful. I do as i'm told and end up in a long, strapless red dress and my hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail. I walk into the livingroom where my family is waiting an we walk to the reaping. Its a long, cold walk and the wind is quite chilling. Our family walks side-by-side Cato's family. Me and Cato exchange a worried glance at each other. Though we are known for being tough and rough, this is a life-death situation"Remember, were in this together" he said "I know we have a chance" he adds And I know that he is right. Though I don't want to admit it, because it would be considered a crime, as I am walking some lunitics attack and I kill 1 They were trying to kill my parents. I won't go into much detail about how I easily killed them with my throwing knifes, but I will say 1 thing, Cato looked impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Review Review Review


End file.
